Fuel injection valves of this type customarily use an induction coil which is positioned in an intermediate portion of the housing of the valve, typically an intermediate housing or retention ring. This facilitates assembly of the entire structure. Placing an induction coil element into such an intermediate ring weakens the ring, however, and, in some constructions, the portion of the bottom wall of the intermediate ring will become comparatively thin and will retain insufficient stiffness. The stiffness of the bottom wall of the ring can be improved by forming a reinforcement ring on the inside of the bottom wall. In spite of such a reinforcement ring, however, the situation may occur that the lesser stiffness of the ring causes separation of the induction coil from the cylindrical inner walls of the ring which retain the coil, thus interfering with operation of the induction coil as a signal source. Customarily, the induction coil is adhesively secured to the intermediate ring; the adhesive may become weakened and thus permit loosening of the coil or, in extreme cases, may result in an increased quantity of adhesives in undesired regions of the coil winding, with insufficient adhesive in other locations.